Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You
by UnfinishedLetters
Summary: This is written as if there is no Voldemort situation at hand in the Harry Potter world. Ginny has decided to take action and make sure that Harry realizes that she is interested. But she may have attracted the interest of someone she didn't expect...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters and I did not come up with the concept. These belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**What Might Have Been**

Ginny Weasley knew she was prettier than people might have expected her to be. Sitting at the dressing table in her room, she assessed her looks. The bright eyes, rosy cheeks, and the fiery waves cascading down her shoulders made her look ethereal and angelic. The new white muggle sundress she was wearing definitely helped, as well as the use of muggle makeup.

Normally, Ginny didn't care how she looked, except that Harry was here and she wanted to impress him for once. This year, she wasn't the same plain little Ginny he had known. Today, Ginny knew, she was a woman. She kissed her reflection and left the room, heading down the rickety staircase to breakfast.

As usual, her mother was bustling in front of the stove, but today Ginny saw the familiar face of Hermione Granger, one of her few close friends.

"Oh Ginny! Look at how beautiful you are!" Hermione cried as Ginny appeared in the kitchen, looking pretty spectacular herself because she was so tan from a summer in Spain.

Hermione embraced Ginny, who accepted the hug warmly, hoping to grill Hermione about Harry when her mother wasn't in earshot.

"All right girls, you'll get first pick. Those darn boys still haven't woken." Mrs. Weasley mumbled as she magicked eggs and sausage onto the girls' plates. "Your father was called into work early this morning, so he won't be joining us. Harry arrived just after you went to bed last night, Ginny, and Hermione arrived this morning."

Ginny pretended her heart didn't stop beating for a moment when she learned that Harry was in the Burrow at that very moment. She had thought she'd have more time to prepare herself to see him, and her hands began to get clammy.

"Eat, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley commanded, pushing her daughter into her seat, "You look a little pale. I'll go get the boys."

Hermione winked at Ginny as she sat down and, as soon as Mrs. Weasley was gone, whispered, "So, you're dressed up for a reason aren't you?"

"Same reason as you." Ginny whispered back.

"Ron and I are together, though. Why don't you just tell Harry how you feel? Sometimes the girl can make the first move."

"Yes, Hermione, _you_ had to make the first move on Ron because _he_ is a moron. Harry is more of a first move kind of guy." Ginny said dreamily.

Hermione swallowed the hot food on her plate and sighed, "Well you better try to make it obvious because even if Harry is a first move guy, he's still a boy. He has to be sure you're interested or he'll do nothing."

They heard the groans of the floorboards as the boys tramped down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Hermione jumped up and flew into Ron's arms, peppering his cheeks with kisses.

"Oi! Give me a minute to wake up!" he shouted, grinning at the same time.

Ginny felt very much like she would vomit up the few bites of egg she had managed in her nervousness. Harry Potter was standing before her, his lean frame lounging against the wall, his beautiful head of messy hair shaking in amusement at his two best friends.

Ginny couldn't tear her eyes away as she willed him to see her. He finally noticed that she was there when he sat at the table.

"Ginny! Have a good break?" he asked cheerfully.

Ginny smiled, "I am now."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters and I did not come up with the concept. These belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**What Might Have Been**

"Hermione, you're an idiot." Ginny muttered fervently as the girls scrubbed the dinner dishes.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused.

"I've been giving Harry the signals all day and he hasn't treated me any differently."

Hermione laughed so hard that the plate she was drying slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor.

"_Reparo_!" Ginny said furiously, "And what is so funny about this?"

"Ginny, it takes more than a few hours to convince someone you're interested in them. I'm sure Harry noticed, he just doesn't know if you've gotten less shy or if you're actually flirting with him."

Ginny frowned and furiously scrubbed the last dish, "Fine. I'm going to bed." She had to think for a long while, and she couldn't do it around someone like Hermione. Hermione had it all: brains, a good figure, and a boyfriend who would do anything for her. Even if that boyfriend was Ginny's brother, she still found herself insanely jealous. Most of all, Hermione could spend as much time with Harry Potter as she wanted.

Ginny didn't realize that she had made it to the landing until she ran smack into Harry and almost fell back down the stairs. Quick reflexes saved her from this fate, as Harry grabbed her wrists and pulled her back onto her feet.

"Oh…Harry, I…" Why, oh why couldn't she speak!?!

"All right, Ginny? Looks like I scared you a bit." Harry said, grinning and making Ginny's heart melt down to her toes.

"I'm fine. If I'd known _you_ were going to save me, I would've fallen down the stairs a long time ago." Ginny said as huskily as possible, winking at Harry as she brushed past him and shut the door to her room.

Harry stared after her retreating back, aghast at what had just occurred between the two of them. Ginny couldn't really have feelings for him…she was his best mate's little sister, after all. Strictly off limits to him. She had certainly looked radiant today, but nobody could help noticing that. Ginny had always been one of the more beautiful girls at Hogwarts, and she was suddenly all interested in him. _No_, Harry thought, _lonely as I am, I can't do that to my best mate_. He thought of how awkward his beloved trips to The Burrow would be if he and Ginny ended badly.

But there was no harm in flirting back, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this!!!!**

Ginny crept silently up the stairs, willing them not to make a sound as she came closer and closer to Ron's bedroom door. Hermione had come down the stairs and settled herself into bed only moments before. Ginny wanted to hear what Harry talked about when he was with his best friend. As she arranged herself next to the door, Ginny retrieved an Extendable Ear and readied herself for what she would hear on the other side.

Harry lay out on a cot in Ron's bright orange room, listening to his best mate babble on about Hermione and her brilliance. Harry was truly happy for the pair of them, but he had learned to tune his friend out when he was rambling on about his relationship. Instead he was thinking about Quidditch, and what a team they would have this year, especially with Ginny playing. All he had to do was get Ron in shape, which they'd have to start on right away once they got to Hogwarts. Harry was shaken out of his reverie when Ron asked him a very serious question.

"What about you, mate? Any women I should know about?"

Harry sat up slowly and considered the question, "I guess not. I mean, I haven't got to know many girls at school except Hermione and Ginny."

Ron laughed, "And both of them are hands off to you, you git."

Harry grinned and decided to try and prod some violence out of Ron by saying, "Yeah, but Ginny seems interested."

"Oh, that's the same little schoolgirl crush she's always had on you," Ron groaned, "She's still a little girl."

"Ginny's sixteen now…how do you know she isn't actually interested?" Harry asked, laying back down and crossing his feet. "She definitely likes me."

"Yeah, but you aren't going to do anything about that." Ron said savagely, picking up one of Pig's treats and chucking it at Harry.

"You know I wouldn't do that. I was just joking around."

"Uh-huh. I saw the way you were looking at her all day." Ron retorted, throwing another owl treat at Harry.

Harry was sort of confused..."What?"

"Yeah, mate. You didn't take your eyes off her."

Ginny scooted down the stairs with a triumphant smile on her face. Harry did like her and she would make sure Ron wouldn't stop them from being together. _Whatever it takes_ she thought, slamming her bedroom door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this!!!!**

Ginny searched as hard as she could for her friends in her year as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. There was no reason for her to sit with Harry the entire train ride, having snagged a seat next to him in the car on the way to the station. She had managed to engage him in a conversation about Quidditch and had stared straight into his eyes when she'd said she couldn't wait to play another season with him as captain. Now it was time to play hard to get. She had dressed to the nines (as much as the Hogwarts uniform would allow), and was wearing a new perfume she'd saved up all her extra money for. Spying Colin Creevey and his girlfriend, Sara, she knew it was time to extricate herself from the group.

"See you when we get to school." She said coolly, brushing past Harry and heading straight for her friends. Looking over her shoulder for only a brief moment, Ginny caught Harry staring at her as she walked away.

Proud of herself for making such a fabulous exit, Ginny forgot to pay attention to where she was walking, and had lost sight of Colin and Sara. She shrugged it off and kept going, peering into the compartments as she went. And, in true Ginny fashion, she stopped looking where she was going and collided with a blonde figure already clad in Hogwarts robes.

They both tumbled down, Ginny landing on top of the boy. After she brushed her hair away and tried to get up, Ginny realized who she was on top of…Draco Malfoy.

"Gee, Weasley…if you wanted to get busy all you had to do was ask." Draco sneered.

"Ugh. In your dreams, Malfoy." Ginny spat as she struggled to get up. Draco gave her a playful shove off of him and helped them both up, ignoring Ginny as she pulled her delicate little hands from him.

"Just watch where you're going Weasley. You're actually sexy now, so you'll wanna watch yourself around the blokes at this school." Draco said dully.

"Don't ever speak to me again, you worm." Ginny yelled, shutting herself into the nearest empty compartment.

Not two seconds later, Ron, Harry and Hermione shuffled in, seething at what they had just seen.

"That damn idiot! I'll kill him, Ginny, don't even worry." Ron promised.

Hermione sat beside Ginny and put her arm about her shoulders, "Don't listen to people like Draco Malfoy, Ginny. He's a pervert in every sense of the word."

Harry simply sat before her and looked in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Of course she isn't!" Ron yelled irrationally, "That foul git just put his slimy hands on her. As soon as we get off this damn train, I'm going to slaughter him. I can't believe you didn't hex him, Ginny. Did you enjoy that, or something?"

Ginny jumped up and struck her brother, "How dare you say that, Ronald Weasely? I hate Draco Malfoy just as much as the rest of you. How could you even suggest that I…"

Ron rounded on her then, "You've been throwing yourself at Harry the past four days. You're boy crazy, Ginny, and it's going to get you in trouble."

Ginny gathered up her things and made for the door, "I'm _not_ going to listen this. Harry and Malfoy would be so lucky if I _threw myself_ at them."

Out in the aisle, Ginny was breathless and could hardly hold back the tears. Her own brother was suggesting she was a slag? A tart her threw herself at every boy she saw? And what Harry must think of her…Well, she would show them. She wanted Harry with all of her heart and she was going to get him. Hermione was obviously wrong. This overt flirting was making her seem like a floozy, not like a girlfriend. She would just be as sweet and nice to Harry as possible. And she wouldn't apologize for being pretty. No sir.


End file.
